OpelSpeedster
skin.]] OpelSpeedster was a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He was an Anti-Godmodder during Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 2, and was one of the earliest players in both games. He was known for his love of Spore and Kerbal Space Program, his five split personalities, and his summon of the only Anti-Godmodder boss in DTG2, the Tripod. He became inactive during Scratch's Manor, save for a brief reappearance in Act 3. Opel's Ancestor is the Kerbal. Opel's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Alien Visor, representing the space helmet he wears, as shown in the picture above. His chumhandle is cosmicTadpole CT (#4b0082). History DTG During Destroy the Godmodder, OpelSpeedster was mostly into the scientific side, as he more often than not built machinery such as high level Sentry Guns to deal damage for him instead of attacking directly. He was often located in an empty factory sheltered in the middle of nowhere to avoid the Pro-Godmodders from discovering and attacking his plans. One of his most notable feats in the game was the summoning of a horde of space pirates that initially were going to fight for the Anti-Godmodders, but were quickly bribed into the Pro-Godmodder side by the Godmodder. A bribe-duel between OpelSpeedster and the Godmodder was ensued, with the Godmodder naturally emerging as the winner, leaving the job of clogging the portal for the Anti-Godmodders. DTG2 During the Godmodder's second attack in Destroy the Godmodder 2, OpelSpeedster gained more of a personality and abilities, being less laid back and more humorous and insane. While the Homestuck Invasion took place, he first focused in building his own arsenal for defenses, housing himself in a space station on Low Overworld Orbit. It was his primary base of operations, where he was assisted by a MechJeb 2.0 Artificial Intelligence core. He is also the inventor of the Demonator, a giant robotic Demoman from Team Fortress 2. Opel later upgraded the entity into the fearsome Tripod, the first Anti-Godmodder Boss. Alongside being a science genius, Opel also learned magic skills during the time being. With that, he was able cast Health spells, Raw Damage spells and basic Status Ailment spells such as Poison, Hunger, Haste and Lightweight. His abilities to cast spells grew more powerful the more he casted them. In addition to his magic, Opel also gained five split personalities described below. Splits During the time period between DTG1 and DTG2, Opel has attained a personality disorder of five unique personalities. These each have a special power, flaw, and - of course - a personality. Rage The first personality, represented by the Orange color, is obviously brash and rude who often jumps to action headfirst instead of thinking earlier. Due to this, things often end up badly for him. His special ability is to deal more damage, and his weakness is that he takes more damage as well. Pacifist The second personality, represented by the Pink color, is a calmer and mature individual, and the only female personality. Unlike Rage, she thinks and deems whether doing a certain something will be useful or have a negative outcome. Due to this, she often babysits the other personalities. Her special ability is to receive less damage, and her weakness is that she deals less damage, essentially making her the exact opposite of Rage. Insane The third personality, represented by the Turquoise color, is... well, self-explanatory. Being a ridiculous immature individual, he is able to confuse the living daylights out of others. He's also known for his unusual attraction towards the Godmodder, essentially making him a Pro-Godmodder personality. Despite this, however, he'll willingly attack Pro-Godmodder entities if forced to by the other personalities. His special ability is to have a higher tendency to have attacks actually hit, even if they have an extremely low chance of doing so. On the contrast, his weakness is that he has less health. His name is frequently confused with Insanity, another entity created by engie_ninja. Social The fourth personality, represented by the Green color, was a friendly and cheerful social butterfly-esque individual who preferred to make friends rather than enemies. This led him to stay on good terms with Pacifist. He was slowly phased out and eventually demolished by the fifth personality, being erased from existence. His special ability was to have a higher attack rate during End-of-Turn battles. His downside is unknown. Instability The fifth personality, represented by the Dark Red color, is more of a demon than an actual personality. Having a high H mentality, Instability is a force to be reckoned with. Whenever he's not plotting ways to cause chaos, he's figuring out ways to piss off the other personalities. He has all the other personalities' special abilities, and no known downside. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:Opel